youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Baddiel Whiskers
Baddiel is an extremely rumbunctious wolf who never gets enough play and action. She adores adventure and action as much as babysitting. She would often play with the pups and caress them with her joyous and affectionate personality. Baddiel would often go around giving affection to wolves or inviting them to play, tending to neglect being dominant or bossy, her main objective is play and rebel though when she is threatened she knows her way out. Whiskers Baddiel(WF052)was born into the Whiskers Pack on April 18, 2012. She was born in a litter of three. Her two litter-mates were her brothers Stato(WM053) and Skinner(WM054). Her mother was Flower and her father was Digger. She and her two siblings were actually the fifteenth litter born in the Whiskers. Baddiel and Stato survived to adulthood, but Skinner was predated on the 2nd of June. Unfortunately, Baddiel's father died on September of the same year. As Baddiel matured, she became a primae babysitter for her family. Due to Baddiel's gentle characteristic she was a wolf fit to baby sit. She loved playing with the pups and nurturing them with love. In winter, three rovers joined the pack while most of the Whiskers males were out roving, they kicked out the alpha male and some other adults. Baddiel at that time was too young to express any interest in the intruders though she was quite distressed at the sudden change in her pack. However a week later they were chased off by the Whiskers who came back. Baddiel was enriched when the males came back and so were all the other females. In February 2013, the Whiskers had a territorial fight with the Sequoia and Baddiel's brother, who had recently become the Omega, was killed, leaving Baddiel the only survivor of her litter. Baddiel was in a shaken state by the combo of events though soon she regained herself. Later, in spring, Flower gave birth to her last litter before she died in August. Baddiel volunteered to take care of the pups, as that was her favorite activity. Leaving the alpha rank open, either way Baddiel was still too young to even attempt getting the rank. She decided to observe silently and would often be hushed for an aimless reason by the alpha rank candidates. After several fights the position of alpha female was taken by Baddiel's older sister, Naomi, and male dominance was taken by Mitch. As Baddiel kept growing up stronger she got more and more rebellious. Her need for action, speed and events was never satysfied. She had quickly adapted to the caotic events that happened to her before and now was often seeking for them, seeing for action and adventure. In February, Scrooge and Abaca lost their lives, overcome by an avalanche. The pack separated in three groups after that event, and Baddiel managed to find security with Machu Pichu, Cruise, Logan and Alexander. The five soon spotted some members of the Ewoks, feasting on a carcass, and attacked, chasing them off. Though Baddiel was young she turned out to be rutheless and merciless when attacking though she knew her limits and backed away when required. Family Mother: Flower Father: Digger Litter-Mates: Stato and Skinner Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Role Play Characters